4chanlitfandomcom-20200213-history
Recommended Reading/old
For possible reading recommendation charts for authors, check the Recommended Reading Charts (by Author) page. The /lit/ archive is currently located on the Fuuka archiver at warosu.org General 1270061661552.jpg|Classics playrecs.jpg|Theater/Drama part 1 playrecs2.jpg|Theater/Drama part 2 femaleauthors.jpg|Female writers 1309916596271.png|Humor depressing lit.jpg|Depressing Literature Doorstoppers list for wiki.jpg|Essential Doorstoppers (Unfinished) dystopiautopia.jpg|Dystopia & Utopia (Unfinished) essential poetry guide.png|Essential Poetry Guide list of must read links.png|A collection of 'must read' lists. 1340327360957.jpg|Drug Books Fiction Short Fiction Short Stories List.jpg|Short Story Collections Flash ficiton and short short stories.jpg|Flash Fiction and Short Short Stories Novellas Novellas2.jpg|100 Novellas Novellas 1.3.jpg|Novellas Contemporary novellas.jpg|100 Contemporary Novellas American Great Short Story Authors and Collections *Hawthorne - Twice Told Tales *Edgar Allan Poe - Collected Works *Mark Twain - Collected Short Stories *Herman Melville - Billy Budd and the Piazza Tales *Stephen Crane - Maggie and other Stories *F. Scott Fitzgerald - Flappers and Philosophers *Ernest Hemingway - Collected Short Works *Sherwood Anderson - Death in the Woods and other Stories *Raymond Carver - Where I'm Calling From *John Cheever - The Stories of John Cheever *H. P. Lovecraft - H.P. Lovecraft: Tales (Library of America) Poets and Poetry Collections *Walt Whitman - Leaves of Grass *Emily Dickinson - The Poetry of Emily Dickinson *T.S. Eliot - The Waste Land and other Poems *Wallace Stevens - Harmonium *Robinson Jeffers - Selected Poems *Robert Frost - Collected Poems *Hart Crane - The Bridge *Williams Carlos Williams - Collected Poems Vol.1 & 2 *John Ashbery - Collected Poems *Allen Ginsberg - Howl and Other Poems Plays and Playwrights *Eugene O'Neill - Complete Plays (Library of America) *Arthur Miller - Death of a Salesman *Thornton Wilder - Our Town *Tennessee Williams - Plays 1937 - 1955 (Library of America) *Lorraine Hansberry - A Raisin in the Sun *Edward Albee - The Collected Plays of Edward Albee *Sam Shepard - Buried Child *August Wilson - Fences *Tony Kushner - Angels in America Others *Feminore Cooper - The Last of the Mohicans *Nathaniel Hawthorne - The Scarlet Letter *Herman Melville - Moby-Dick *Mark Twain - The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn *Henry James - The American *Henry James - The Turn of the Screw and other short novels *Stephen Crane - The Red Badge of Courage *Kate Chopin - The Awakening *Jack London - The Call of the Wild *Gertrude Stein - Three Lives *Edith Wharton - The Age of Innocence *Theodore Dreiser - An American Tragedy *Willa Cather - My Ántonia *Francis Scott Fitzgerald - The Great Gatsby *Sinclair Lewis - Main Street *Sinclair Lewis - Babbitt *Paul Auster - The New York Trilogy *Ernest Hemingway - The Sun Also Rises *Ernest Hemingway - For Whom the Bells Toll *William Faulkner - The Sound and the Fury *William Faulkner - Absalom, Absalom! *Henry Miller - Tropic of Cancer *John O'Hara - Appointment in Samarra *Carson McCullers - The Heart is a Lonely Hunter *John Steinbeck - East of Eden *John Steinbeck - The Grapes of Wrath *Nathanael West - The Day of the Locust *Raymond Chandler - The Big Sleep *Richard Wright - Native Son *Robert Penn Warren - All the King's Men *Ray Bradbury - Farenheit 451 *J.D. Salinger - The Catcher in the Rye *Ralph Ellison - Invisible Man *William Gaddis - The Recognitions *Vladimir Nabokov - Lolita *Jack Kerouac - On the Road *William S. Burroughs - Naked Lunch *John Updike - Rabbit,Run *Harper Lee - To Kill a Mockingalan *Joseph Heller - Catch-22 *John Barth - The Sot-Weed Factor *Ken Kesey - One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest *Sylvia Plath - The Bell Jar *Saul Bellow - Herzog *Kurt Vonnegut - Slaughterhouse Five *Thomas Pynchon - The Crying of Lot 49 *Thomas Pynchon - Gravity's Rainbow *Thomas Pynchon - V. *William Gibson'' - Pattern Recognition'' *Hunter S. Thompson - Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas *Toni Morrison - Song of Solomon *Philip Roth - Portnoy's Complaint *Philip Roth - American Pastoral *Cormac McCarthy - The Road *John Kennedy Toole - A Confederacy of Dunces *Don Delillo - Libra *Don Delillo - Underworld *David Foster Wallace - Infinite Jest Slave Narratives *Olaudah Equiano - The Interesting Narrative *Solomon Northrup - Twelve Years a Slave *Harriet Jacobs - Incidents in the Life of a Slave Girl * - Narrative of the Life of Frederick Douglass, an American Slave * - Narrative of Sojourner Truth Reconstruction Era *W.E.B. Du Bois - The Souls of Black Folk * - The Collected Poetry of Pawl Laurence Dunbar * Booker T.Washington - Up From Slavery Harlem Renaissance *Langston Hughes - Not Without Laughter *Jean Toomer - Cane *George S. Schugler - Black No More *Zora Neale Hurston - Their Eyes Were Watching God *Claude McKay - Home to Harlem *Mella Larsen - Quicksand and Passing * - The Walls of Jericho * - The Blacker and the Berry Civil Rights Era *James Baldwin - Go Tell it on the Mountain *Richard Wright - Native Son *Ralph Ellison - Invisible Man * - The Autobiography of Malcolm X *Maya Angelou - I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings *Gwendolyn Brooks - Selected Poems *Chester Himes - If he Hollers Let Him Go *Lorraine Hansberry - A Raisin in the Sun Contemporary *Charles Mingus - Beneath the Underdog *Alice Walker - The Color Purple *Toni Morrison - Beloved *Walter Mosley - Killing Johnny Fry *Alex haley - Roots *Amiri Baraka - Somebody Blew Up America *Terry McMillan - Waiting to Exhale *Gloria Naylor - Linden Hills *Ismael Reed - Mumbo Jumbo * - Kindre D *Edward P. Jones - The Known World Australian Auslit (1) copy.jpg (includes some non-fiction as well) British & Irish Britishirish2.jpg Chinese 3ro5q.jpg 1319910862194.jpg|Guide to Journey to the West translations 1319910950855.jpg|Guide to Romance of the Three Kingdoms translations French 1275246751497.jpg German german20.jpg Italian Italian_List_Small.jpg Japanese 1276577235824.jpg 1298503721666.jpg|100 Works of Japanese Literature Mexican mexicancanon.jpg Norse 1275262867188.jpg Persian Persian lit.jpg Russian russian2.jpg|Russian lit gorky-mother.png|Maksim Gorky - Mother Spanish 1275246746486.jpg Genre-Oriented Fiction Science Fiction 128088780713.jpg|Sci Fi 1 scifilit.jpg|Sci Fi 3 Sci fi chart.jpg| NPR's Top 100 Sci-fi and Fantasy Horror Classic Horror *Mary Shelley - Frankenstein *Bram Stoker - Dracula *Henry James - The Turn of the Screw *Robert Louis Stevenson - The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde *Washington Irving - The Legend of Sleepy Hollow *Edgar Allan Poe - The Complete Stories and Poems *Robert W. Chambers - The King in Yellow *Matthew Lewis - The Monk *Charles Maturin - Melmoth the Wanderer *Ambrose Bierce - Ghost, and Other Stories 20th Century Horror *Shirley Jackson - The Haunting of Hill House *Richard Matheson - I Am Legend *Clive Barker - Books of Blood *Ray Bradbury - Something Wicked This Way Comes *Stephen King - It, Pet Sematary *Thomas Harris - The Silence of the Lambs *Dan Simmons - Song of Kali *Algernon Blackwood - Best Ghost Stories of Algernon Blackwood *M.R. James - Casting the Runes, and Other Ghost Stories *Mervyn Peake - Boy in Darkness *William Hodgson - The House on the Borderland *H. P. Lovecraft - The Dunwich Horror *Peter Straub - Shadowland New Horror *Laird Barron - Occultation *Joe R. Lansdale - The Best of Joe R. Lansdale *Will Elliot - The Pilo Family Circus *Edward Lee - Bullet Through Your Face *Tim Curran - The Devil Next Door *Dave Brockie - Whargoul *Joe Hill - Heart-Shaped Box *China Mieville - King Rat *Mark Z. Danielewski - House of Leaves Fantasy Epic Fantasy: *J.R.R. Tolkien '' '' ''- '' The Fellowship of the Ring *George R.R. Martin ''- '' '' A Game of Thrones'' *Joe Abercrombie ''- The Blade Itself '' *R.Scott Bakker '' '' ''- '' The Darkness that Comes Before '' *Steven Erikson ''- '' ''Gardens of the Moon *J.V.Jones '' '' ''- '' A Cavern of Black Ice *Robert Jordan ''- Wheel of Time'' *Paul Kearney '' '' ''- '' Hawkwood's Voyage *K.J.Parker '' '' ''- '' Devices and Desires *Melanie Rawn ''- '' '' Dragon Prince'' *Brian Ruckley '' '' ''- '' Winterbirth *Tad WIlliams '' '' ''- '' The Dragonbone Chair *David Zindell '' '' ''- '' The Lightsone *Daniel Abraham ''- '' '' A Shadow in Summer'' *Chris Wooding '' '' ''- '' The Braided Path *S.L.Farrell '' '' ''- '' A Magic of Twilight *Greg Keyes '' '' ''- '' The Briar King *Patrick Rothfuss - The Name of The Wind *Scott Lynch'' - The Lies of Locke Lamora'' Urban Fantasy *Neil Gaiman '' '' ''- '' Neverwhere, American Gods, The Anansi Boys *Graham Joyce ''- '' The Tooth Fairy *R.A.Macavoy '' '' ''- '' Tea with the Black Dragon *Jonathan Carroll ''- '' '' The Land of Laughs'' *Seanan McGuire ''- '' October Daye series Swords and Sorcery *R.E.Howard ''- '' Conan *Fritz Leiber '' '' ''- '' The First Book of Lankhmar *Michael Moorcock ''- '' '' Elric of Melnibone'' *Michael Shea '' '' ''- '' The Incomplete Nifft *Jack Vance '' '' ''- '' Tales of the Dying Earth *Karl Edward Wagner ''- '' Gods in Darkness *C.L.Moore ''- '' Jirel of Joiry Entry Level *Terry Brooks '' '' ''- '' First King of Shamhara *Susan Cooper '' '' ''- '' The Dark is Rising *David Eddings '' '' ''- '' Pawn of Prophecy *David Eddings '' '' ''- '' The Diamond Throne *Raymond E.Feist ''- '' '' Magician '' *Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman '' '' ''- '' Dragons of Autumn Twilight *Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman '' '' ''- '' Dragon Wing *Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman '' '' ''- '' Rose of the Prophet *Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman ''- '' Time of the Twins *C.S.Lewis - The Lion, ''The Witch, and the Wardrobe.'' *R.A.Salvatore ''- '' Homeland *Philip Pullman ''- '' His Dark Materials Coming of Age *Glen Cook - The Swordbearer *Robin Hobb ''- '' Assassin's Apprentice *J.V.Jones ''- '' The Baker's Boy *Rebecca Bradley ''- '' Lady in Gil Historic Fantasy *David Gemell ''- '' Troy *Guy Gavriel Kay ''- '' The Lions of Al-Rassan *J.Gregory Keyes ''- '' Newton's Cannon *R.A.MacAvoy ''- '' Damiano *T.H.White ''- '' The Once and Future king *Gene Wolfe ''- '' Latro in the Mist *George R.R. Martin - Fevre Dream *John M.Ford ''- '' The Dragon Waiting *Mary Gentle ''- '' A Secret History Mystery *Steven Brust ''- '' The Book of Jhereg *Jim Butcher ''- '' Storm Front *Glen Cook ''- '' Sweet Silver Blues *Barry Hughart ''- '' Bridge of Birds *Matthew Hughes ''- '' Majestrum Comic Fantasy *Terry Pratchett ''- '' Carpe Jugulum *Christopher Moore ''- '' Lamb *Peter David ''- '' Sir Apropos of Nothing *Mary Gentle ''- '' Grunts *William Goldman ''- '' The Princess Bride Weird *H.P.Lovecraft ''- '' At the Mountains of Madness *William Hope Hodgson ''- '' The House in the Borderland *Clark Ashton Smith ''- '' The Emperor of Dreams *Jeff Vandermeer ''- '' City of Saints and Madmen *China Miéville ''- '' Perdido Street Station Mythic *Roger Zelazny ''- '' Creatures of Light and Darkness *Mickey Zucker Reichert ''- '' The Last of the Renshai *Jonh Myers Myers ''- '' Silverlock *Steven Brust ''- '' To Reign in Hell *Poul Anderson ''- '' The Broken Sword *Michael Scott Rogan ''- '' The Anvil of Ice Alternate World *Stephen R. Donaldson ''- '' The Chronicles of Thomas Covenant, The Unbeliever, The Mirror in her Dreams *Julian May ''- '' The Many-Coloured Land *Stephen R. Lawhead ''- '' The Paradise War *Poul Anderson ''- '' Three Heards and Three Lions *Roger Zelazny ''- '' The Great Book of Amber Old School *George MacDonal ''- '' Phantastes *E.R.Eddison ''- '' The Worm Ouroboros *Lord Dunsany ''- '' The King of Elfland's Daughter *Ernest Bramah ''- '' The Wallet of Kail Lung *David Lindsay ''- '' A Voyage to Arcturus *Charles G. Finney ''- '' The Circus of Dr.Lao *Mikhail Bulgakov ''- '' '' The Master and Margarita'' *Mervyn Peake ''- '' Titus Groan Miscellaneous *Paul Edwin Zimmer ''- '' The Lost Prince *David Gemell ''- '' Legend *C.S.Friedman ''- '' Black Sun Rising *K.J.Parker ''- '' Shadow *Kate Elliot ''- '' King's Dragon *Michael A.Stackpole ''- '' Talion Revenant *Matthew Woodring Stover ''- '' Heroes Die *Gene Wolfe ''- '' The Shadow of the Torturer *Tim Powers ''- '' The Anubis Gates *John Marco ''- '' The Jackal of Nar *Andrzej Sapkowski ''- '' Blood of Elves *Ken Grimwood ''- '' Replay *Glen Cook ''- '' Chronicles of the Black Company *Patricia A. Mckillip ''- '' The Riddle-Master of Hed *Sean Ruselss ''- '' The Initiate Brother *Brent Weeks ''- '' The Way of Shadows *Jeniffer Fallon ''- '' The Immortal Prince *John Crowley ''- '' Little, Big *Catherynne M. Valente ''- '' In the Night Garden *M. John Harrison ''- '' Viriconium *Jack Vance ''- '' Lyonesse *Frank & Brian Herbert - The Dune Series *Dave Duncan - King's Blades Series *David Eddings - Belgariad Trilogy *Piers Anthony - Incarnations of Immortality Non-Fiction Essays Classics *''Essays in Idleness'' by Yoshida Kenko *''Essays'' by Francis Bacon *''The Complete Essays by Michel de Montaigne *''The Anatomy of Melancholy by Robert Burton *''Selected Essays'' by Samuel Johnson *''A Dissertation Upon Roast Pig and Other Essays'' by Charles Lamb *''Walden'' by Henry David Thoreau *''The Essential Writings'' of Ralph Waldo Emerson *''The Complete Essays'' of Mark Twain *''The Painter of Modern Life and Other Essays'' by Charles Baudelaire *''In Defense of Sanity: The Best Essays'' of G.K. Chesterton *''The Soul of Man Under Socialism and Selected Critical Prose'' by Oscar Wilde *''Essays'' by Robert Louis Stevenson Modern and Contemporary Essays (English Language) *''A Collection of Essays by George Orwell *''The Collected Works of W.B. Yeats IV and V: Early and Later Essays *''Selected Essays'' by Virginia Woolf *''Selected Essays'' by D.H. Lawrence *''Selected Essays'' by T.S. Eliot *''Kokoro'' by Lafcadio Hearn *''Geography of the Imagination'' by Guy Davenport *''Essays'' of E.B. White *''Against Interpretation and Other Essays'' by Susan Sontag *''We Tell Ourselves Stories in Order to Live'' by Joan Didion *''Dreamers of Dreams: Essays on Poets and Poetry'' by John Simon *''Huxley and God: Essays on Religious Experience''by Aldous Huxley *''Mystery and Manners'' by Flannery O'Connor *''Literary Essays'' of Ezra Pound *''In Favor of the Sensitive Man, and Other Essays'' by Anais Nin *''Portraits and Observations: The Essays'' of Truman Capote *''The Best of Myles'' by Flann O'Brien *''A Jacques Barzun Reader'' by Jacques Barzun *''Reflections on Exile'' by Edward W. Said *''The Vintage Mencken'' by H.L. Mencken *''The Portable Dorothy Parker'' by Dorothy Parker *''Due Considerations: Essays and Criticism'' by John Updike *''Shaking a Leg: Collected Journalism and Writings'' by Angela Carter *''Fame & Folly: Essays'' by Cynthia Ozick *''The Donald Richie Reader'' by Donald Richie *''Dreamer of Dreams'' by John Simon *''On Histories and Stories'' by A.S. Byatt *''Wormholes: Essays and Occasional Writings'' by John Fowles *''Finding a Form'' by William H. Gass *''An Elemental Thing'' by Eliot Weinberger Modern and Contemporary Essays (non-English Language) *''Selected Non-Fictions'' by Jorge Luis Borges *''Visions of Excess'' by Georges Bataille *''Species of Spaces and Other Pieces'' by Georges Perec *''Letters, Numbers, Forms: Essays'' by Raymond Queneau *''Selected Essays'' of Zhou Zuoren *''Selected Bilingual Essays'' of Lin Yutang *''Illuminations: Essays'' by Walter Benjamin *''A Barthes Reader'' by Roland Barthes *''Six Memos for the Next Millennium'' by Italo Calvino *''The Selected Prose'' of Fernando Pessoa *''Less Than One: Selected Essays'' by Joseph Brodsky *''Myself With Others: Essays'' by Carlos Fuentes *''The Labyrinth of Solitude'' by Octavio Paz *''The Spirit of Prague'' by Ivan Klima *''Encounter: Essays'' by Milan Kundera *''How to Travel with a Salmon & Other Essays'' by Umberto Eco *''Anathemas and Admirations'' by E.M. Cioran *''Passing By: Selected Essays'' by Jerzy Kosinski *''Other People's Trades'' by Primo Levi *''Nobody's Home'' by Dubravka Ugresic *''Campo Santo'' by W.G. Sebald Philosophy 1275260709180.jpg|Christian and Medieval 1275261036112.jpg|Modern 1275261563696.jpg|Modern Part 2 1275261163720.jpg|Scientific Revolution 1275261396385.jpg|German Idealism 1275261748849.jpg|Existentialism 1275261992670.jpg|Analytic Part 1 1275262163246.jpg|Analytic Part 2 1275262414742.jpg|Postmodernism 1273452327985.jpg|Feminism/Queer Theory Classical Philosophy Pre-socratics: *Various - Early Greek Philosophy *Kenneth Sylvan Guthre - The Pythagorean Sourcebook and library *Charles H.Kahn - The art and thought of Heraclitus *Parmenides of Elea - Fragments *David Gallop - Xenophanes of Colophon: Fragments *John Dillon, Tania Gergel - The Greek sophists *Empedocles - The extant Fragments *''Various links'' **http://plato.stanford.edu/entries/presocratics **http://www.heraclitusfragments.com **http://history.hanover.edu/texts/presoc/ On Socrates: *I.F.Stone - The trial of Socrates *Aristophanes - The clouds *Charles H.Kahn - Plato and the Socratic dialogue *Karl R. Popper ''- The open society and its enemies'' *Gail Fine - Plato on knowledge and forms. By plato: (Note made by Isabelle: later translations are usually more accessible. I AM not a fan of Jowett. Since she composed this list I thought it necessary to add this) *Early Works: **Apology **Crito **Euthyphro (holiness, the Euthyphro dilemma) **Ion **Laches (courage) **Protagoras (the teachability of virtue) **Gorgias (rethoric vs. philosophy) **Meno (virtue, Meno's paradox) *Middle Works **Parmenides - Forms **Phaedo (the death of socrates, the afterlife) **Phaedrus (love and rethoric) **Republic (politics, the state and the soul) **Symposium (true love, the 'Ladder of Love') **Theaetetus (knowledge) *Later Works **Critias (Atlantis= **Sophist (more on Forms) **Timaeus (the purpose of the universe) On Aristotle *David M.Balme - Aristotle on Nature and Living Things: Philosophical and Historical Studies *Cristopher Shields - Aristotle *David Furley - From Aristotle to Augustine By Aristotle (Another note by Isabelle: Oxford translations are best) *The Nicomachean Ethics (virtue ethics, leads into Politics) *Rethoric *Metaphysics *Poetics *Politics Cynicism *Farrand Sayre - Diogenes of Sinope: A study of Greek cynicism *R. Bracht Branham, Marie-Odile Goulet-Cazé -''The Cynics: The Cynic Movement in Antiquity and Its Legacy '' Epicureanism ' *James Warren - ''The Cambridge's companion to Epicureanism *Eugene O'connor - The essential Epicurus *Lucretius - The nature of things '''Stoicism (Isabella specified Penguin Classics) *Seneca - Letters from a stoic *Epictetus - Discourses and selected writings *Marcus Aurelius - Meditations Skepticism *Norman Maccoll - The Greek Sceptics: From Pyrrho to Sextus *Sextus Empiricus - Outlines of Pyrrhonism *Richard T. Wallis - Neoplatonism and Gnosticism *John Gregory - The neoplatonists *Plotinus - The enneads Travel Literature General *''From the Meadows of Gold'' by Mas'udi *''The Travels of Ibn Battutah *''Voyages and Discoveries by Richard Hakluyt *''The Journals'' of Captain James Cook *''South: The Endurance Expedition'' by Ernest Shackleton *''The Last Grain Race by Eric Newby *''Collected Travel Writing by Evelyn Waugh *''Travels With Herodotus'' by Ryszard Kapuscinsk *''The Way of the World'' by Nicolas Bouvier *''Pecked to Death by Ducks'' by Tim Cahill *''Yoga For People Who Can't Be Bothered to Do It by Geoff Dyer '''Europe' *''Guide to Greece'' by Pausanias *''Ibn Fadlan and the Land of Darkness'' by Ibn Fadlan *''A Journey to the Western Islands of Scotland'' by Samuel Johnson *''A Sentimental Journey'' by Laurence Sterne *''Letters From England'' by Voltaire *''Italian Journey: 1786-1788 by Johann Wolfgang von Goethe *''Travel Pictures by Heinrich Heine *''Letters from Russia'' by Adolphe De Custine *''Winter Notes on Summer Impressions'' by Fyodor Dostoevsky *''Sakhalin Island by Anton Chekhov *''The Innocents Abroad by Mark Twain *''D. H. Lawrence and Italy'' by D.H. Lawrence *''Black Lamb and Grey Falcon'' by Rebecca West *''Mani: Travels in the Southern Peloponnese'' by Patrick Leigh Fermor *''A Time of Gifts'' by Patrick Leigh Fermor *''The Silent Traveler in London'' by Chiang Lee *''Stones of Aran: Labyrinth'' by Tim Robinson *''The Colossus of Maroussi'' by Henry Miller *''Trieste And The Meaning Of Nowhere by Jan Morris *''In Siberia ''by Colin Thubron *''The Rings of Saturn by W. G. Sebald *''Fado by Andrzej Stasiuk '''Asia' *''The Travels'' of Marco Polo *''The Travels of Sir John'' Mandeville *''An Ottoman Traveller: Selections from the Book of Travels'' of Evliya Celebi *''Narrow Road to the Deep North and Other Travel Sketches'' by Matsuo Basho *''Unbeaten Tracks in Japan'' by Isabella L. Bird *''The Malay Archipelago'' by Alfred Russel Wallace *''A Secret Pilgrimage to Mecca and Medina'' by Richard Burton *''Glimpses of Unfamiliar Japan'' by Lafcadio Hearn *''The Southern Gates of Arabia'' by Freya Stark *''A Time to Keep Silence'' by Patrick Leigh Fermor *''A Barbarian in Asia'' by Henri Michaux *''Peking Story: The Last Days of Old China'' by David Kidd *''Hindoo Holiday'' by J.R. Ackerley *''Seven Years in Tibet'' by Heinrich Harrer *''A Short Walk in the Hindu Kush'' by Eric Newby *''The Inland Sea'' by Donald Richie *''Arabian Sands'' by Wilfred Thesiger *''The Lost Heart of Asia'' by Colin Thubron *''The Snow Leopard by Peter Matthiessen *''Riding the Iron Rooster by Paul Theroux *''The Great Railway Bazaar'' by Paul Theroux *''City of Djinns'' by William Dalrymple *''Their Heads Are Green and Their Hands Are Blue by Paul Bowles '''Africa' *''Travels in the Interior of Africa'' by Mungo Park *''Travels in West Africa'' by Mary Kingsley *''Source of the Nile'' by Richard Burton *''The Naturalist on the River Amazons'' by Henry Walter Bates *''Travels in the Congo'' by Andre Gide *''Out of Africa'' by Isak Dinesen *''Green Hills of Africa'' by Ernest Hemingway *''Journey Without Maps'' by Graham Greene *''The Voices of Marrakesh'' by Elias Canetti *''North of South'' by Shiva Naipaul *''African Laughter by Doris Lessing '''The Americas' *''Chronicle of the Narvaez Expedition'' by Alvar Nunez Cabeza De Vaca *''Personal Narrative of Travels to the Equinoctial Regions of America'' by Alexander von Humboldt *''History of a Voyage to the Land of Brazil'' by Jean de Lery *''The Journals'' of Lewis and Clark *''The Oregon Trail'' by Francis Parkman *''American Notes for General Circulation'' by Charles Dickens *''A Week on the Concord and Merrimack Rivers'' by Henry David Thoreau *''Travels in Alaska'' by John Muir *''Roughing It'' by Mark Twain *''Two Years in the French West Indies by Lafcadio Hearn *''Kabloona by Gontran de Poncins *''Here is New York'' by E.B. White *''Travels With Charley: In Search of America'' by John Steinbeck *''Kon-Tiki by Thor Keyerdahl *''The Lawless Roads by Graham Greene *''In Patagonia'' by Bruce Chatwin *''An African in Greenland'' by Tété-Michel Kpomassie *''I See by My Outfit by Peter S. Beagle *''Coming into the Country ''by John McPhee *''Into the Wild by Bill Bryson *''A Turn in the South'' by V.S. Naipaul *''The Old Patagonian Express'' by Paul Theroux Anthologies *''A Book of Traveller's Tales'' by Eric Newby *''Travel Writing 1700-1830'' *''Colonial American Travel Narratives'' *''Travels in the Reich, 1933-1945: Foreign Authors Report from Germany'' *''Other Routes: 1500 Years of African and Asian Travel Writing'' *''Unsuitable for Ladies: An Anthology of Women Travellers'' *''Cambridge Companion to Travel Writing'' *''Americans in Paris'' Category:Recommended Reading